Gulli
Gulli is French television network owned by Groupe M6. The channel broadcasts animated and live-action series and movies for families. History Gulli was launched on 18th November 2005. Launch of the broadcast for cartoons and series. Originally broadcasting from 6:30 to 23:00 and joint-venture with Lagardère Active and France Télévisions. On 13th April 2006, Gulli was launched in Yucoscret countries (such as Dekania, Hoprovratia and Scretonia) replaced Canal J from selected cable and satellite providers. On 10th December 2007, Gulli was extended broadcast hours from 6:00 to 0:30. On September 2008, Gulli was now 24 hours at the first time. On 12th September 2009, Gulli was launched in Russia and same the name along with TiJi. On 8th April 2010, Gulli was rebranded and the new logo was changed to 3D and switched to 16:9 image format. On 29th October 2014, Gulli was sold France Télévisions as a joint-venture. On 1st July 2015, Gulli stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in high-definition version. On the yesterday, Gulli was launched in African countries and called the same the name. On 15th September 2016, the Russian version of Gulli is renamed as Gulli Girl and the new broadcast format for cartoons and series for girls. On 28th June 2017, Gulli was launched in Middle East and called "Gulli Bil Arabi". On 28th August 2017, Gulli was rebranded and the new logo was changed. On 2nd September 2019, Gulli and this channels were acquired by Groupe M6. Programmings Animated series * A Kind of Magic * Arthur and the Minimoys * Bakugan Battle Planet * Bande de Sportifs! * Ben 10 ''(2016) * ''Beyblade Burst * Bunsen is a Beast * Danger Mouse ''(2015) * ''DreamWorks Dragons * European Fresh Fantasy * Extreme Football * Get Blake! * Gawayn * Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return! * Inazuma Eleven Ares * Lego City Adventures * Maya the Bee * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Once Upon a Time... Man * Pokémon ''series * ''Rainbow Ruby * Ricky Zoom * SamSam * Sonic Boom * Spirit Riding Free * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Fairly OddParents * The Loud House * The Powerpuff Girls ''(2016) * ''Transformers: Cyberverse * Transformers Rescue Bots Academy * Totally Spies! * Zig and Sharko Live-action series * Clem * Kally's Mashup * La Smala s'en Mêle * Mademoiselle Joubert * Père et Maire * Power Rangers Beast Morphers * Victor Sauvage Entertainment * C'est bon Signe * Comme un Animal * G Ciné * Gu'Live * In Ze Boîte * Le Geste écolo de Gulli * Mes Tubes en Signes * Objectif Kilimandjaro: Oscar et Arthur sur le Toit de L'Afrique * Parents, un jeu d'enfant * Wazup Logos Gulli (2005-2010).png|First logo (2005-2010) Gulli (2010-.n.v.).png|Second logo (2010-2017) Gulli HD (2015-2017).png|HD logo (2015-2017) Gulli (2017-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2017-present) Gulli HD (2017-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:Groupe M6 Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 2005 Category:France Category:Children's television channels Category:RTL Group